


Now we’re falling through the ground, and falling slow

by APhoenixRambles



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Mutual Pining, Sad Ending, if you’ve seen ABH you KNOW how sad this will be, you guys are so glad i didn’t stick with the og death ending
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27787216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APhoenixRambles/pseuds/APhoenixRambles
Summary: The summer is over, and Luz has to leave the Boiling Isles.Amity wishes there was something she could do to cheer her up. If only they could relive one of the happiest moments.But that was impossible, right?aka: Alice By Heart AU
Relationships: Amity Blight & Willow Park, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Eda Clawthorne & Hooty & King, Edric Blight & Emira Blight
Kudos: 6





	Now we’re falling through the ground, and falling slow

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is loosely based off of the musical Alice By Heart, which i would recommend listening to when you want your heart absolutely destroyed :)

Amity sighed. She knew this day would come, but she didn’t expect it to be so soon. 

“I’m sorry, Amity.”

“Don’t be.” she muttered, trying her best not to cry. “It’s not like I didn’t know this was coming.”

Luz frowned.  
“I don’t want to leave.”

“You have to.”

“I know.”

They sat on Amity’s bed in silence, backs turned towards each other. 

“You know, grom was the best day of my life.” Amity admitted, laughing. “Sure, we almost got killed, but it was... nice.”

Luz smiled softly, turning slightly to face her.  
“Yeah, it was. It’s a shame we can’t just go back and relive it, huh?”

Amity’s eyes widened, a small glint appearing that Luz barely caught. She got up, a slight bounce in her step as she rummaged through her drawers.  
“Luz, you genius!”

“...What?”

“We can go back and relive it! We have magic here, remember?”

“Ammy, I’m not sure that’s a good idea.”  
Luz pleaded, walking up to the witch and placing a firm hand on her shoulder.  
“What if we make it worse? What if this makes it harder to let go?”

But the girl ignored her, continuing to rummage for a while before pulling out a purple orb from the cupboard.  
“My mother taught me a bit of oracle magic as a kid, figured I’d ‘follow in her footsteps’. I might be a bit rusty, but it should work.”

She placed it on the desk, drawing a small spell circle to summon a book. From where she stood, Luz saw that it read ‘Oracle magic: a guide to reliving memories’ on the front. She was about to cast another spell when Luz grabbed her hand, leading her away from the orb.

“Amity, please. I know this means a lot to you but I don’t want you to get hurt. Who knows what could happen if something goes wrong.”

“Luz, I’ve done this before! The worst thing that can happen is that you relive it differently to how it really was.” Amity explained, taking Luz’ hands in hers.  
“Once you go, this’ll be all I have left. Please.”

Luz stood still, the gears in her head turning. On one hand, this was definitely gonna end up horribly wrong. It was already hard as it was, and she didn’t need another reason to convince her to stay. But oh, Amity looked _so_ cute when she was excited.

“I guess... reliving _one_ afternoon couldn’t hurt. But we are only doing that afternoon.”

Amity grinned, turning once again to the desk with the purple orb. She ushered Luz to follow. She began another spell circle, Luz watching wide eyed as the orb began to glow. Amity took a deep breath, before beginning the spell.

_Below the aching soil we see,  
above the flying birds,  
Into this dream we yearn to be,  
where we are west of words._

That was the last thing they heard before the orb emitted purple smoke, enveloping them.


End file.
